


Things Said at Four AM

by Dinohunter5904



Category: Smosh
Genre: Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, man how exciting are these tags huh, there are a grand total of two(2) characters, this can be read as either romantic or platonic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-03
Updated: 2019-01-03
Packaged: 2019-10-03 06:10:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17278553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dinohunter5904/pseuds/Dinohunter5904
Summary: Prompt (which is the title+Shaymien) submitted to me by shaymiens (Jazel!) on Tumblr!Basically, Damien dealing with some anxiety and Shayne helping out a bit.





	Things Said at Four AM

**Author's Note:**

> Ahh, I'm kind of nervous so I'll try to keep my rambling to a minimum, but apologies in advance. So, yeah! This is my first time posting something in over a year, and also my first time writing rpf, but I hope it's not too awful lol. It's mostly just me projecting onto Damien and trying not to make it to obvious, but hey. Anyway, hope you enjoy and kudos, bookmarks, and comments are always super duper appreciated!  
> (Btw, yes I know it was supposed to be over phone in the original prompt, but apparently I can't read. ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯)

The pitter-patter of the water droplets on the window was comforting. After tonight's events, or maybe last night at this point considering it was probably after midnight, the soft shower was a nice reprieve from the harsh downpour of thoughts in his head. Damien let out a sigh at the thought that his face was entirely too raw and dried out for this dumb water related analogy. But as he laid with his head on Shayne's stomach and his arms curled around Shayne's waist, he just felt grateful he wasn't ruining his best friend's shirt. Well, even more than he already had considering he had done enough crying into his shoulder earlier.

One of the huge plus sides to living with Shayne, other than being able to room with his best friend obviously, occurs whenever he's having an anxiety attack. They have a sort of system going. There's something about knowing that you'll always have someone that wants to help you, and does his best to do so, that feels fantastic—even if Damien usually feels beyond awful at the time to dump his shit on said guy.

Shayne might be doing whatever around their garbage apartment, but as soon as Damien stumbles in and taps on the wall twice, they start going through shaky breathing exercises. Usually, he only really starts to feel better after his breathing has returned relatively to normal and they've started cuddling. It never really matters what kind, as long as it's firm. Whether it's standing in the kitchen with the sink running and a half chopped carrot on the counter while they bear hug, or laying on the couch with their staticky old TV illuminating their entangled legs, embracing Shayne while going through some bad anxiety has always helped pull Damien back to earth when it felt like he could just float away with all the worry his brain was pumping into him.

Tonight, they just so happened to be in Shayne's room. Something about the darkness of night tended to lend itself well to thinking, but after going down a rabbit hole of what-ifs, Damien found himself getting up to pace and eventually, walking into the bedroom nextdoor. So here they were, Damien with his head on Shayne's stomach and arms around Shayne's hips, their legs tangled together and Shayne's fingers threading through his hair, slow and grounding. Shayne's right arm was wrapped around his shoulders and Damien vaguely noticed in the back of his mind that his muscles had relaxed so much that he might fall asleep soon. Taking notice of his physical exhaustion causes him to realize that it's probably really late at night and he wonders what time it is.

He shifts his head slightly to get a better view of the alarm clock sitting on the nightstand, but not so much as to make Shayne stop running his fingers through his hair. He involuntarily tenses and stares at the glaring numbers. _4:06 am._ He feels himself deflate as he realizes how long he's been awake for, or rather what he was more concerned with, how long he's been keeping Shayne up.

It's a couple of moments before he gathers up the energy to speak. Peeling his lips apart, he takes a deep breath. "I should probably go back to my room and let you sleep.” His voice is raspy and quiet from lack of use and the earlier waterworks display, and he sounds reluctant and tired in more ways than one. As he starts to get up, Shayne puts his hand on Damien’s arm, but rather than being forceful, it’s cautious and concerned.

“Hey man, you don’t need to go anywhere if you don’t wanna. I don’t have anything to do tomorrow since it’s Saturday, so it doesn’t matter how long we stay up.” He looked tired too, but Damien didn’t doubt that he’d stay up if he asked. Shayne looked him up and down before speaking with much more surety than Damien was comfortable with. “Dude, I know there’s something up and it’s totally fine if you don’t wanna talk about it, but…” He sighed. “I care about you, man. Something’s eating you.”

Damien debates his options for a moment, eyes flickering from Shayne to the door, before plopping back on the bed. “It’s a lot of stuff, I guess. A couple of different things getting to me more than they should’ve. I think a lot of it is just- ugh, okay, um.” He catches himself anxiously running his hands up and down his thighs and switches to wringing his hands, focusing his eyes on those instead of Shayne. “I dunno, you’ve got that shiny new job with heckin’ _Smosh_ and I can barely book a couple voice acting gigs here and there, you know? And, I just, I guess, I don’t- I don’t wanna bog you down or-” _I don’t want you to have to leave me behind._

“Alright, here.” Shayne shifts and crosses his legs so that he’s looking at Damien with his whole body before resting a comforting hand on his shoulder. “I was planning on doing this anyway, but I’ll make you a deal. We’ll wait this whole thing out and maybe a couple years from now after I’ve been at Smosh for a while, I’ll try and get you in. Besides, everyone has those dry periods.” He softly shoved Damien’s shoulder and snickered to himself a bit. “You know how many auditions I was went on before I got Smosh.” _That got a smile out of him._ Shayne thought as Damien rolled his eyes before sobering and continuing his little speech. “You’re a funny ass guy and a great actor. Someone will see that eventually and hire you.”

Damien sniffles a bit and wipes at his face while he smiles softly. “Thanks, buddy.” He drops his hands into his lap and looks at Shayne. While the only light illuminating his face is the moonlight, it’s pretty clear how bad he looks. With the red rimmed eyes, bags underneath them, and snotty nose he looks like an absolute mess. But hey, who the fuck cares. “Well, I think I’ve used up all my reserve Emotional Vulnerability for the week, so I’ll probably just try and go to sleep.”

“Or…” Shayne grinned mischievously. “We could play Smash until one of us passes out and whoever loses will have to buy me In’N’Out.”

Damien barked out a laugh. “Screw off, man!” They scrambled to the couch to get the game set up, their exhaustion overpowered by their enthusiasm.

By the time the sun was streaming through the living room blinds, their controllers were drooping out of their lax fingers and Damien and Shayne were fast asleep.


End file.
